dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Mathias
"Come, come don't be shy" Description A peddler located just outside the gate of the Greatwall Encampment. He sells a variety of goods including some rare materials and some of the strongest armor obtainable (before The Final Battle is completed). Quests *The Peddler's Petition (Escort Quest) **'Note:' Raise his affinity to obtain his escort mission. Item Sold For more information on the stages refer to Shopping. Curatives Tools Materials Swords Maces Longswords Warhammers Daggers Staves Unspoken Grace *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 0.98 *Cost: 50,800 *When Available: Stage 1 Anchor to Heaven *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 0.87 *Cost: 64,500 *When Available: Stage 4 Cast Stone *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 1.29 *Cost: 97,000 *When Available: Stage 6 Unfettered Claw *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 12 *Weight: 0.81 *Cost: 272,000 *When Available: Stage 7 Archistaves Favored Branches *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 1.46 *Cost: 71,400 *When Available: Stage 1 Helical Archstaff *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 1.27 *Cost: 90,600 *When Available: Stage 4 Solar Numen *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 1.38 *Cost: 138,900 *When Available: Stage 6 Solar Providence *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 12 *Weight: 1.30 *Cost: 392,500 *When Available: Stage 7 Shields Gran Soren Shield *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 5 *Weight: 1.92 *Cost: 38,800 *When Available: Stage 1 Mark of the Chimera *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 5 *Weight: 1.95 *Cost: 49,400 *When Available: Stage 4 Scarred Sentinel *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 5 *Weight: 1.78 *Cost: 71,300 *When Available: Stage 5 Dragon's Den *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 12 *Weight: 1.85 *Cost: 193,400 *When Available: Stage 7 Magick Shields Knight's Honor *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 5 *Weight: 2.64 *Cost: 54,400 *When Available: Stage 1 Blue Kite Shield *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 5 *Weight: 2.67 *Cost: 106,400 *When Available: Stage 5 Angel's Sanctum *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 12 *Weight: 2.76 *Cost: 312,600 *When Available: Stage 7 Bows Hunter's Bow *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 0.60 *Cost: 46,500 *When Available: Stage 6 Stalwart Bow *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 12 *Weight: 0.72 *Cost: 236,000 *When Available: Stage 7 Longbows Plain Longbow *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 1.25 *Cost: 77,800 *When Available: Stage 6 Noble Limbs *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 12 *Weight: 1.12 *Cost: 219,000 *When Available: Stage 7 Magick Bows Terminal Gyre *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 0.35 *Cost: 85,400 *When Available: Stage 6 Herald's Helix *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 12 *Weight: 0.48 *Cost: 228,000 *When Available: Stage 7 Head Armor *Clerical Cap *Iron Helm *Gryphic Helm *Chimeric Armet *Meloirean Helm *Iron Headgear *Lion-Lord's Helm *Coupled Headgear *Twilight Hood *Archwizard's Helm *Cyclops Veil Chest Clothing Braided Shirt *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 4 *Weight: 0.32 *Cost: 6,500 *When Available: Stage 1 Blessed Vest *Quantity: 2 *Restock: 3 *Weight: 0.36 *Cost: 12,300 *When Available: Stage 1 Brigandine Jerkin *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 4 *Weight: 0.44 *Cost: 13,800 *When Available: Stage 1 Gambeson *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 5 *Weight: 0.28 *Cost: 21,00 *When Available: Stage 5 Assembled Vest *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 5 *Weight: 0.33 *Cost: 3,400 *When Available: Stage 1 Chain Mail *Quantity: 2 *Restock: 3 *Weight: 2.77 *Cost: 9,800 *When Available: Stage 1 Trooper Outfit *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 4 *Weight: 0.56 *Cost: 14,700 *When Available: Stage 1 Silver Chestplate *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 1.52 *Cost: 23,100 *When Available: Stage 7 Plated Coat *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 5 *Weight: 1.77 *Cost: 23,600 *When Available: Stage 5 Silver Vest *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 2.87 *Cost: 24,700 *When Available: Stage 7 Torso Armor Surcoat *Quantity: 2 *Restock: 4 *Weight: 0.74 *Cost: 18,800 *When Available: Stage 1 Grand Surcoat *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 5 *Weight: 1.41 *Cost: 52,400 *When Available: Stage 5 Royal Surcoat *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 10 *Weight: 1.68 *Cost: 351,600 *When Available: Stage 7 (With Friendship 750+) Divine Surcoat (Savan's Armor) *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 12 *Weight: 1.77 *Cost: 421,500 *When Available: Stage 7 (With Frienship 850+) Sectional Iron Plate *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 4 *Weight: 2.74 *Cost: 43,200 *When Available: Stage 1 Gryphic Armor *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 5 *Weight: 5.67 *Cost: 66,400 *When Available: Stage 4 Chimeric Half Plate *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 5 *Weight: 6.16 *Cost: 89,100 *When Available: Stage 6 Meloirean Plate *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 8 *Weight: 3.48 *Cost: 230,100 *When Available: Stage 7 Iron Lorica *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 4 *Weight: 1.65 *Cost: 37,800 *When Available: Stage 1 Red Leather Armor *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 5 *Weight: 1.72 *Cost: 42,300 *When Available: Stage 4 Rex Lion Padding *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 7 *Weight: 1.69 *Cost: 74,500 *When Available: Stage 6 Lamellar Jacket *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 8 *Weight: 1.24 *Cost: 217,600 *When Available: Stage 7 Magician's Surcoat *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 4 *Weight: 0.96 *Cost: 35,100 *When Available: Stage 1 Dalmatica *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 5 *Weight: 1.58 *Cost: 41,400 *When Available: Stage 4 Sage's Robe *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 7 *Weight: 1.30 *Cost: 70,200 *When Available: Stage 6 Cardinal Surcoat *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 8 *Weight: 1.11 *Cost: 206,400 *When Available: Stage 7 Arms Armor *Runic Bangles *Champion's Bangles *Iron Manicae *Scarlet Hand Covers *Master's Bracers *Darkened Gloves *Iron Armguard *Gryphic Gauntlets *Chimeric Gauntlets *Meloirean Armguard *Assembled Sleeves *Wizarding Gloves - Dark Arisen content. Leg Clothing *Laborer's Breeches *Twisted Leathers *Braided Hosen *Full Chain Hosen *Silver Hosen Leg Armor *Wizard's Boots *Fine Over-Knee Boots *Gloaming Shoes *Dark Over-Knee Boots *Thick Fur Greaves *Leather Ocreae *Iron Cuisses *Chimeric Sabatons *Meloirean Greaves *Nimble Cuisses *Foreign Waistguard - Dark Arisen content. *Hinterland Waistguard - Dark Arisen content. Cloaks *Knight's Mantle *Violet Neck Wrap *Harpy Cloak *Gryphic Cloak *Pauldron Category:Shopkeepers Category:Quest NPCs Category:Enhancing NPCs